The Immortal World
by Kalina37
Summary: This story is not anywhee near even being remotely completed. I hope you all like this. I have no idea what crossover this is... oh well... enjoy my life! RR Kalina
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
"Kalina. Kalina, where are you?" As the minute grew, the storm did also. 'Though I screamed,  
  
she would not hear. My plan will not fail.' "Kalina?" 'I grabbed her and brought her to the royal palace, the kingdom of Queen Kalina II..'  
  
"Queen Kalina! You are back!" 'How foolish you are, Captain of the Guard.'  
  
"Yes. Are they here?"  
  
"As you ordered, Your Majesty."  
  
"Good, bring them in and leave. Quickly now." 'Captain, you are so foolish, for you all shall  
  
die in due time.'  
  
'Damion, Darian, Kalina, Kaci, Karacil - those fools. All will go according to plan. These five  
  
will never be able to save anyone now. Kalina, my daughter and the princess, you have shown great  
  
authority. But you power... you have already surpassed me. Kaci, my accursed sister-daughter, Kalina  
  
has taught you well. Karacil, you were adopted by Kitara and are Kaci's sister, I am afraid that you  
  
must perish also. Darian, your brother is very powerful, but you still have a part to play before this is  
  
over. Damion, you would make a great king, but I will not allow it. You and your extraordinary  
  
power must go. They are here now.'  
  
"How dare you all threaten Karenia like this, causing a terrible hurricane destroying all those  
  
that are mortal?"  
  
"Mother! What are you talking about? We have done no such thing!"  
  
"Silence! There will be no more destruction in the Immortal World. I sentence you all to the  
  
planet Earth Galaxy 29. You will become a human mortal and be scattered to all parts. You will have  
  
no memory and no one to save you. Good-bye." They vanished into eternal darkness to never  
  
awaken again, or so it seemed. 


	2. Darian? Sounds familiar

Ch.1  
  
'I am alone in the world. No one is here. Where am I?' I awoke early having yet another  
  
dream similar to this. But I feel as though some part of me has been missing and is now at whole  
  
with me again. 'Is this who I really am? Will I ever know? I must find out.'  
  
Another day at school. Thinking that it would be the usual "school day" I get ready. At the  
  
moment, I do not know that this day will shape all of eternity for me and everyone of all nations on  
  
the Earth.  
  
I go to school and meet up with my friends. But today, there is a new guy in my homeroom.  
  
As the day goes by, I notice that he is in every one of my classes. He doesn't speak to anyone and  
  
it seems that no one speaks to him. Something tells me I've see him before, maybe in a dream. An  
  
unknown force draws me to this mysterious man.  
  
I decide to take a closer look at him. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes. His clothing  
  
consists of black jeans and a midnight blue hooded tunic. I've never seen anyone like him. He looks  
  
at me. He just stares...then something clouds my mind. I envision people, people screaming and  
  
running. Fire, fire everywhere. Then darkness, darkness of the deepest night.  
  
I blink and see him staring, staring with black pools of darkness. I blink again and he is not  
  
there.  
  
School is over and I cannot stop wondering what is happening. I walk home by myself, a foolish thing done out of my own stupidity. I am lost in my own world, staring down at the raod, when I feel a presence  
  
behind me. I turn to look, and I see him. He beckons me to take his hand, so I put my hand in his  
  
and follow him into darkness.  
  
  
  
I look around. My vision is blurred. In front of me, the only thing clear is him. "Where am I?"  
  
I ask him.  
  
"That does not matter." His voice sounds so familiar. "What matters is who you are, Kalina.  
  
Let me introduce myself: My name is Darian. I'm sure you've heard of me before."  
  
"Wait a minute! Did you just say... no, this... you can't be..."  
  
"Yes, those dreams, they are real. If you don't mind, allow me to open your mind." A table appeared with  
  
two chairs. As he sat down in one, I took the other.  
  
'Maybe his story is what I have been looking for. I must know. "Go on." I say.  
  
"Many years ago on a planet named Karenia, there lived an immortal named Kalina Rusharu  
  
Mistotseya. She became Queen of the Immortal World and ruled all those who lived in her realm.  
  
Kalina had two daughters: Kalina Rusharu Mistotseya II and Kitara Rusharu Mistotseya.  
  
Kalina II had the birth right because she had amazing powers which outweighed Kitara's. The  
  
only way for Kalina II to become Queen is to defeat her mother.  
  
For an immortal to be killed, the opposite allignment or a family member must sentence and commit your death.  
  
Kalina II killed her mother and became Queen. Kalina was always in a bad mood and had a  
  
temper which would become enraged as the wind howls over stormy seas. Some even said she was evil, but she was the Queen of the Light Realm. It wasn't  
  
possible.  
  
Kalina II had two daughters: Kalina Rusharu Mistotseya III and Kitara Rusharu Mistotseya II.  
  
Kitara had one daughter named Kaci Azura Jewl. When she was born, Kaci's mother found a baby girl. She named her Karacil Jewl. They grew up together and no one knew they weren't really sisters. Only Kitara knew and she didn't plan to tell anyone.  
  
When Kalina III was born, her mother could feel her awesome power. Kalina III was already  
  
far more powerful than her mother could ever become, and only at birth! The Queen knew this and  
  
had to be sure to keep it secret until her daughter's 1000 birthday. So she devised a plan.  
  
  
  
At the time, in the Evil Realm of the Immortal World, two boys were born. King Damion had  
  
two sons: Damion Araghiel and Darian Araghiel. Damion of course got the name and the birth right  
  
because of his extraordinary power.  
  
As the boys grew, Damion hated evil. He never did what he was told. Darian obeyed his  
  
father no matter how much he disliked him. And time went by...  
  
  
  
Kalina grew into a beautiful young woman, always doing what she was told to. She loved  
  
fighting; sparring was her life. For some time, it seemed to her that her mother had been growing  
  
cold, almost evil. She did not know for sure, so she didn't jump to any conclusions, yet.  
  
As Kalina grew up, she became great friends with Kaci and Karacil. They were never seen apart and had no worries except how to get stronger than the other. Kalina was always strongest, Kaci second, and Karacil third. That is just how it always has been and always will be.  
  
"That's it!" I exclaimed. "That's what I've been seeing!"  
  
"Yes." Darian seems a little agitated.  
  
"Please, finish you story." I pleaded.  
  
"Well, in the other realm, Damion was getting quite sick of his father and had put up with him long  
  
enough. One day, he took his brother and ventured into Queen Kalina's Domain. He soon became  
  
quick friends with Kalina, Kaci, and Karacil. Darian at first didn't care for them, but soon became  
  
their fifth companion.  
  
Damion told the three girls about their past. No one knew about the boys except the five of  
  
them and no one would ever find out. Every day the five of them trained with each other. Damion  
  
seemed to match Kalina in both strength and speed. They had a very special relationship, yet at the moment, they only wished to be friends and nothing  
  
more.  
  
  
  
One day, Kalina heard of a place called the Witch World. It is a giant arena in which witches  
  
train and get stronger. Kalina and her friends decided to make a visit. It was thrilling to see them all  
  
have a thirst for power. Kalina decided to challenge the Queen of the Witch World. Kalina always had the upper hand, so from then on, the Witch World was only used for sparring  
  
which enabled mortals to come up and train. For tradition's sake, The Witch World kept its name.  
  
There were a few powerful mortals who exceeded the arena of the Witch World. Kalina allowed  
  
those who exceeded the limit to visit the Immortal World, but only for a limited amount of time.  
  
Kalina spent most of her spare time there sparring with Damion, constantly gaining power.  
  
  
  
As the years went by, the five could sense an evil growing. Everything around them was  
  
changing. Darkness grew from day to day, but what it was, they did not know. What would happen,  
  
they could not predict. How powerful it was, they could never imagine.  
  
They had to get stronger; no more fooling. Train all day; spar all night. No quiting. It  
  
could get rough, but they must do something. They will be the Deliverers of the Immortal World.  
  
  
  
As this was happening, the Queen was calculating an evil plan. She would send a hurricane,  
  
strong enough to kill the mortals and injure the immortals. It must be quick though because the five  
  
teens are becoming stronger every minute. Then, to get rid of them, she will blame it all on them.  
  
She would banish them and they would never return. Everyone would believe their Queen. She will  
  
then marry King Damion and conquer the Immortal World. Everything would become evil and  
  
darkness will cover the land. Nothing could stop her. Nothing would ever stop her.  
  
  
  
Finally, the day came when Kalina and Damion were engaged in an intense battle in the Gravity Chamber.  
  
Karacil was in her garage sipping lemonade while she watched Kaci and Darian in their most vigorous  
  
verbal battle yet. They always fought non-stop. Kaci was about to blow Darian's head off with her  
  
fist when suddenly, there was heard an earth-shattering roar. They ran outside  
  
and looked to the sky. An enormous fire cloud was covering the land. They teleported to Damion  
  
and Kalina. Of course, the two were still engaged in their heated battle. 'Hey, you guys?' Darian  
  
tryed to talk to them. No response. 'DAMION!'  
  
'WHAT!?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a battle?'  
  
'Shut up and look outside.'  
  
'You did not just tell me to...' He trailed off as he looked outside.  
  
'What'd you stop for?' Kalina blasted him through the arm. 'Hello?' Damion pointed outside.  
  
She took one look and said, 'Why didn't you say so earlier? Let's go.' She flew off to find the source of  
  
the firey hurricane with the others soon in tow. They got lost in this huge cloud of smoke.  
  
They landed and noticed Darian and Kalina weren't with them.  
  
She felt some force acting upon this at the castle. She flew there at top speed. Suddenly, a  
  
cloud of smoke and fire enveloped her. She was falling...falling.  
  
Darian looked around seeing lives being lost. Burning and screaming and fire. They all  
  
became one. He looked once more and his friends were gone. He searched for them, everywhere.  
  
He felt himself getting weak. Then darkness, darkness took him.  
  
Kaci, Karacil, and Damion flew into the direction of Kalina as fast as they could. But another cloud  
  
passed over their minds and they couldn't feel her anymore. They were split in all different directions  
  
not knowing where they were going. Then, all they remembered was darkness, darkness of the  
  
deepest sea.  
  
  
  
'Kalina" Kalina, where are you?' Kalina's mother was looking for her. She found her lying on  
  
top a fallen tree. 'Kalina?' She took her and teleported her to the castle. There, she ordered the  
  
guards to bring Damion, Darian, Kaci, and Karacil to her. She healed Kalina and told her to wait.  
  
Quickly, the guards found Damion, Kaci, and Karacil. They were still in excelent condition but they had  
  
a temporary spell cast on them. Before it wore off, the guards brought them to the castle. Unfortunately, The Captain of the Guard  
  
could not find Darian for the clouds were too low. He finally found him atop a building. He too had a  
  
spell cast on him. He brought Darian to the castle. "Your Majesty, they are here."  
  
"How could you? I am so ashamed of you, Kalina and every one of you. How dare you all  
  
threaten Karenia like this? Cuasing a hurricane destroying all the mortals?'  
  
'Mother!?' Kalina spoke up. 'What are you talking about? We have done no such thing!' Then  
  
something spoke to our minds. 'I know you didn't, but I have to make this look good for everyone.  
  
Fools, you fell for my plan.'  
  
'Silence!' The Queen spoke aloud. 'There will be no more destruction in the Immortal World.  
  
I sentence you all to the planet Earth Galaxy 29. You will become a human mortal and will be  
  
scattered to all parts. You will have no memory and no one to save you. Goodbye.' She opened the  
  
portal and threw us into darkness.  
  
When I was born on Earth, I died. My soul is not complete. I can go back to the Immortal  
  
World, but the destruction is too great to bear and I am not strong enough alone. So I will remain a  
  
spirit and I can visit you whenever you like. I may even be able to help you. So Kalina, what do you  
  
say? Will you help out?"  
  
I was left speechless. All this had to soak in. So I'm the Princess of the Immortal World.  
  
Wow. Why not go on an adventure? I may even find my true identity on the way. "Sure, why not?  
  
Well, what exactly am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Search for the other three and I will visit you every night. Farewell."  
  
"Wait!" He was gone. I close my eyes and open them again to see I'm in bed and only had a  
  
dream....or was that all it was? 


End file.
